The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses
The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses is a Sequel trilogy movie written by Krista Ulrich. This event takes place in July 2023. Plot The story begins with King Darksphere, at his home calling on the phone about Queen Hypercube being missing for two day. It was called the Control Center of Abusive Report. Later, the Moment Spirit members, Krista, Tim, Alexia, Riley, Charlene, Lop, and Sid are at home. In one point, the loud noise starts going, flashing lights are nearby, which causes the residents of Sandusky to notify what's going on, including people at Cedar Point. It appear to be the Bejeweled princesses, Sapphire, Diamond, Ruby, Amethyst, Amber, Topaz, and Emerald. The princesses meet with the Moment Spirit members. Then, Rhonda introduces them by herself. The princesses correctly say each of Rhonda's nicknames. Two nicknames makes a cat name Felis, to play a DDR song "MAKE A JAM", which makes Diamond turning it off with Sapphire. Rhonda told them they're correct, and then she says all the nicknames from youngest to oldest. Again, it makes Felis play "Fascination ~eternal love mix~", when Diamond and Sapphire turns it off again. Tsukiko then appears with Tomiko and Yuri. They introduced to the princesses. Then, Ty, Kendra, Flint, Sam, and Keiko came along. After introduction, Ty throws up for too much brightness, which makes him nauseous. Everybody left, except for the Moment Spirit members, who are told about their plans by the princesses. Then, the princesses left. The band went to Sandusky Police Department to see Chief Nellie Milton. She is literally playing Bejeweled 3 on her computer before the Moment Spirit enters her office. When Krista knocks her office door, she stops playing the game, as the members starts entering after. They were talking to Chief about Queen Hypercube, missing mother of the princesses. Chief told the members it was Mr. Candy Man that did all that evil work. When they got back home, an annoying child neighbor interrupted the band members about peanuts for snack, which are the food Tim and Sid are allergic to. Krista says she hates crunchy peanuts as her snack. After Krista told the kid to hit the road for the first time, he asked them about Yuichi Asami, which he did remember that he became a vampire. They give him a shock face, which he gives them a dirty look. He has to be reported home anyhow. Krista says the kid might be right about that, as she mentions the news article. When the band got home, Krista read the three news articles: Six Flags Losing Population, Bejeweled Disaster, and Japanese Musician of BEMANI transformed into Vampire. In middle of Bejeweled Disaster, King Darksphere interrupted the band while reading it, and he told them the story about this happening when his wife, Queen Hypercube got kidnapped by Mr. Candy Man, and the princesses losing battle to that old man. Sapphire returned, and told them she forgot that there are seven flasks around. The Moment Spirit went to Serumtown, Pennsylvania for the first relic being lost in. They searched around the town to find them all. All the members found them, which all of them are the flasks. Sid found Emerald's flask, Lop found Topaz's flask, Charlene found Amber's flask, Riley found Amethyst's flask, Alexia found Ruby's flask, Tim found Diamond's flask, and Krista found Sapphire's flask. After each members found the flask, they all went to the castle with Sapphire to start creating the instruments with the flasks. Emerald made a green bass for Sid, Topaz made a yellow microphone for Lop, Amber made an orange keyboard set for Charlene, Amethyst made a purple drum kit for Riley, Ruby made a red guitar for Alexia, Diamond made a white guitar for Tim, and Sapphire made a blue microphone for Krista. After instrument creation, Sapphire finds out that Mr. Candy Man was hired by Reeves Strong, Ronald, Landon, George, Michael, and Jessica. After instrument creation, Felis took the band home. They start using a map. The band went to Middleton, Indiana, where the first Bejeweled collection can be found. It is a very small rural area, the band can dig up some spots. In the middle of it, Krista realize that the next relic can be found in another place. The band has the idea of the princesses being in some certain form based on their colors. After that, Krista dug up a Moonstone, a rare Bejeweled gem that the princesses have been looking for. The band went to Dobson, North Carolina. The second relic is being founded in the building that they're restricted from. Krista asked a bouncer if they can come, but he won't let them, since the band isn't from North Carolina. Krista hated that bouncer. Charlene has the idea of the Washtables disguise, with Tim having a picture of the gang on his hand. Later, Krista is dressed as Victoria Parsons, Tim is dressed as Jason Walters, Alexia is dressed as Danielle Nickelson, Riley is dressed as Miley Willis, Charlene is dressed as Tina Smithers, Lop is dressed as Becky Davis, and Sid is dressed as Bjorn Johnston. The bouncer lets them all in without noticing the voices. They went to the bartender, but one of the person saw the Washtables back since years. Another person is looking for the Moment Spirit, because of the Bejeweled quest. When the bouncer still refuse to let the Moment Spirit in, that same person calls the police. The Moment Spirit, disguised as the Washtables, hide themselves for their plans. Krista, as Victoria told them that they are the Moment Spirit, but they are in disguise of the Washtables. The bouncer, later, got arrested by two police officers. The Moment Spirit changes back into their true form by the princesses. After that, they found the second relic, which is a book. It was by the bookcase where the people keep cooking ingredients. The Moment Spirit went to Rey, Virginia, which is all full of butterflies. That's where the second collection can be found. There are real butterflies flying around in the town. There are also Bejeweled butterflies around. The real spiders eat both real and Bejeweled butterflies, while the Bejeweled spiders are weakened. The band catches butterflies by the same color they are. Tim says those spiders are trying to transform everyone into vampires. Krista agrees, but a resident of Rey realize there is a vampire in Japan, which was Yuichi Asami, as what Krista read the article about a day before, then later says she'll miss those Bejeweled butterflies. Krista told that resident to not forget that Tsukiko's idol is Yuichi Asami. The princesses from the orb told them there are eleven butterflies in each colors. The band handed them the jars with butterflies to the princesses. The band went to Elmer, Nevada for the third collection. They went to the building Vegas Good Time. As they went in, a tourist started to tour the entire the band the whole building, which has everything, like slot machines, keno, wheel of fortune, bingo (although Krista hates bingo), chips, poker, and solitaire. One of the poker cards over the solitaire table has just Bejeweled gems. The Moment Spirit start collecting poker cards. There are fourteen cards of each colors. The band then took a trip to Altonsburg, California. The third relic is being founded there. It was almost bedtime for the Moment Spirit, so the band ended up sleeping at Young Extreme Makeover Kids' Campground. The next day, the band went to the art gallery, where the third relic is being founded. A third relic was called chalice. After that, they attempt to go on the boat, right after they turn the entire tile into gold after Krista and Tim step on it, hurting their feet, when it was too hot. After, Alexia and Krista ended up using the balancing scale to put five of six-pound blues, and six of five-pound reds. The boat took off without the band on it. Someone needs that boat for China trip. The band went back home to Sandusky, Ohio to grab their winter clothes with them. They went to Farriston, Alaska to find the fourth collection. After arrival, the entire band ended up putting their winter clothes on, because of ice storm. They attempt to climb up the mountain, but a big ball of avalanche, and a real snow avalanche knocked them all down. Lop asks what did the band had for breakfast, and Krista answered eggs and sausages. The band finally reached the top. Sky gems are the fourth collection, but they are are stuck inside of the ice cubes. Krista decides to break them by using a tool. The band collects the sky gems that are their colors. There are three hundred of each colors. After they collected them all, they went down over the avalanche by surfing it down, and arrive at the bottom with an unexpected stop. Tim hurt his head, but Krista is also hurt as well. When they went to the airport, they change back into their in-season clothes on. Their next stop is Kingston, Texas. That's where the fourth lost relic is founded. If Mr. Candy Man finds out, the entire band would become wolves, but Alexia claims that Krista's and Tim's nicknames from Rhonda are being considered as a real person's name, but is still a vampire. Krista says no one in Japan is curing his vampirism, and TP-TH-7 members are still in Sandusky. The band splits up into three: Lop and Sid by the welcome sign to make sure Mr. Candy Man doesn't get there, Riley and Charlene next to a building to make sure Reeves Strong doesn't come, and Krista, Tim, and Alexia onwards to grab the fourth relic. There was a flashback how Mr. Candy Man is hired by Reeves Strong. At Mr. Candy Man's Protector Building, as they realize, the fourth relic is Queen Hypercube's crown, the three can't pick it up, because it is surrounded by red laser. Alexia shuts the laser off as she uses archery. The building starts the fire, Krista picks up the laser, and the three left the building, but it exploded, which leaves Krista, Tim, and Alexia all dead. The American flag-like stardusts came to resurrect the three that were killed by the explosion, with the blue going onto Krista, the white going onto Tim, and the red going onto Alexia. The next stop that the band has to reach to isn't complete yet, because the walls in New Mexico are in the way. As the bus stops, the band left in order to break the walls. The princesses give them the flame gems over the colors they are assigned. They threw it, and the finale ends up with the destruction of the walls. The band arrives at Tumblestone, Arizona for the fifth collection. They have to dig up the wall decoration, which is what the fifth collection is about. Each of every single time, the sand keeps on covering the parts where the band digs. Lop and Sid found the first part, Riley and Charlene found the second part, Alexia found the third part, and Krista and Tim found the fourth part. It ends up becoming Bejeweled Dragon Fossil wall decoration. While in the plane, Reeves Strong went on the plane where the Moment Spirit is on, instead of going on their own to see WJ-IJ-5. They fainted as they're almost to the arrival destination. The Moment Spirit went to Davidswoods, Michigan. The sixth collection is being founded. A bouncer told them not to go in, unless they are resident of Michigan, or born in Michigan. Since the band members were born in Saginaw, Michigan, a friendly bouncer lets them in. They went to the fifth floor, where people are screaming. They had to collect the time bombs, the sixth collection on the map. It was all there is to the building. They shut it off before five minutes are up. After they did that, it was a close call. Now, to Morrisville, Ohio, the band is going for the seventh collection. The entire band digs one hole in order to grab the seventh collection. As they reach the bottom, Krista discovers it was Bejeweled treasure chest. After they found the last collection, they had to fill the hole back. The band used a rental truck, with Lop driving, and Sid being the passenger, along with Krista, Tim, Alexia, Riley, and Charlene riding in the trunk to hold onto the treasure chest. They arrived at Wilton, Illinois. The fifth relic is being shown there. The band went to the furniture store there, but they made the treasure chest with a sign Do Not Touch. As they are searching inside, nobody has seen the specific furniture they need, but Krista found the fifth relic, which was King Darksphere's chair. After that, Tsukiko's idol, Yuichi Asami, became human again. Felis arrives at the place where the band is at. He picks up the chair, a treasure chest, and everything in the bag, except for the crown. Then, he returns the band back home, and left. Mrs. Hutchkey arrives with Jason Kapalka, creator of Bejeweled, and designers for Bejeweled 3 and Bejeweled Blitz. They met all of them. The band left with King Darksphere to get ready for battle, and Mrs. Hutchkey says they'll be right behind them. As they arrive, the princesses got their instruments in their rooms to keep them safe. Each of every members went inside the crystal balls of the princesses. Sid went in Emerald's, Lop went in Topaz's, Charlene went in Amber's, Riley went in Amethyst's, Alexia went in Ruby's, Tim went in Diamond's, and Krista went in Sapphire's. After that, Felis and King Darksphere help the princesses out by packing instruments in the orb. The princesses went to the battlefield with their crystal balls. Queen Hypercube is shown, being duct-tapped to her mouth, and being tied and hanged on by rope. The princesses return the band, but in different colors, which Sid is all green, Lop is all yellow, Charlene is all orange, Riley is all purple, Alexia is all red, Tim is all white, and Krista is all blue. The princesses start battling. While they battle against Mr. Candy Man, the Moment Spirit members set up their own stage setup. Mrs. Hutchkey arrives with the creator and designers of Bejeweled. When they almost got defeated, the band plays their song, which does not fit best for Mr. Candy Man. While the song continues to play, the princesses rescued Queen Hypercube, with Sapphire returning her crown back. After the song, the guards came over, and went by Mr. Candy Man. When the princesses uses their crystal balls as handcuffs, they used it over to Mr. Candy Man. The guards arrested Mr. Candy Man for his crimes. The Moment Spirit returns back home with the royal family, as Felis takes Mrs. Hutckey and the others back. The princesses return the band back into normal colors. Reeves Strong arrives, but the Moment Spirit fights against them, and defeated them like the same way they kept on doing. Chief Nellie Milton arrives on time, and finally arrested all Reeves Strong members with other officers. The princesses rewarded the members their individual trophies, while the King and Queen rewarded them a group trophy. They give the band their final goodbyes. They left in their own orbs, with Felis on another. The Bejeweled family finally have reunite dinner for being in a happy family now. The Moment Spirit members put their individual trophies in the trophy room, while Rhonda helps them out by putting their group trophy in the same room. The band finally plays Bejeweled on their own. In the post credit, the Bejeweled family watches the news about the Moment Spirit's heroic journey with Bejeweled. Characters New Characters * Princess Sapphire * Princess Diamond * Princess Ruby * Princess Amethyst * Princess Amber * Princess Topaz * Princess Emerald * King Darksphere * Queen Hypercube * Felis the Cat * Mr. Candy Man * Mrs. Hutchkey Returning Characters * Krista Ulrich * Tim Tsukuda * Alexia Upton * Riley Tomnumber * Charlene Henry * Lop Carol * Sid Winter * Rhonda Warren * Ronald Reeves * Landon Andrews * George Bannister * Michael Book * Jessica Yates-Reeves * Ty Pennington * Kendra Blood * Flint McCollough * Sam Mysterina * Keiko Hamada * Tsukiko Uchida * Tomiko Kai * Yuri Moto * Nellie Milton Mentioned Characters * Victoria Parsons * Danielle Nickelson * Miley Willis * Tina Smithers * Becky Davis * Jason Walters * Bjorn Johnston * Shirley Davison * Tommy Allen * Paul DiMeo * Johnny Littlefield * Tracy Hutson * Paige Hemmis * Ed Sanders * Sabrina Soto * Michael Moloney * Jillian Harris * Xzibit * Gabin Royer * Georges Roux * Lou Moreau * Kimberly Ulrich * Judy Tsukuda * Alyssa Upton * Nakoma Tomnumber * Monique Henry * Anna Carol * Casey Winter Characters with Slight Appearance * Kaede * Roxy * Valerina Nocturna * Abby Sims * Hoshi Sasaki Characters in Flashback * Destroyer Settings New Settings * Bejeweled Castle * Serumtown, Pennsylvania * Middleton, Indiana * Dobson, North Carolina * Rey, Virginia * Elmer, Nevada * Farriston, Alaska * Kingston, Texas * Tumblestone, Arizona * Davidswoods, Michigan * Morrisville, Ohio * Wilton, Illinois Returning Settings * The Moment Spirit's House * Sandusky Police Department * Altonsburg, California Settings with Slight Appearance * Cedar Point Settings in Flashback * Reeves Strong's House Trivia * The Moment Spirit meets Jason Kapalka, creator of Bejeweled, in this movie. * This is one of the Sequel trilogy movies where the main protagonists have disguises. Actually, this is the first time the Moment Spirit disguises another group. * This is the first time Chief Milton hasn't arrest anybody in another state. * A cat Felis is based on Bejeweled Star character, Felis. * Each of the princess sisters are named after appropriate gemstones. * This is the first time Yuichi Asami or any other Dance Dance Revolution artists have never been threatened by anybody. * This is the fourth time Tsukiko Uchida's idol, Yuichi Asami became a vampire in a movie. The first time is The Moment Spirit, the second time is The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life, and the third time is The Moment Spirit Halloween. * Krista Ulrich, Tim Tsukuda, and Alexia Upton all died in this movie, but were resurrected by Sapphire, Diamond, and Ruby. ** This is the third time Krista and Tim die, while this is the second time for Alexia. * It is the second movie where a character age 18 and over were kidnapped. The first one is The Moment Spirit Vacation Case, two years back. * This is the sixth time the Moment Spirit fight Reeves Strong, with Milton arresting Reeves Strong. First one is being The Moment Spirit, second one is being The Moment Spirit Pixies, third time is being The Moment Spirit Vacation Case, the fourth time is being The Moment Spirit Halloween, and the fifth one is being The Moment Spirit Christmas. * This is the second time the Moment Spirit attempts to become wolves or werewolves. The first time is The Moment Spirit Vacation Case. * Krista Ulrich had a quote: "This is just exactly like Disney. Having a talking cat as a princess, this is what it all matters." It's the first time Disney stuff shows up in the Moment Spirit Franchise movies. Category:The Moment Spirit Movies Category:Sequel Trilogy Movies